


Of Hisses and Cuddles

by Elahyra



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elahyra/pseuds/Elahyra
Summary: The first time they met, it was a disaster.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Of Hisses and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this a long one, but I really wanted this so I'm settling for this one. ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄-⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

The first time they met, it was a disaster. 

"He doesn't like him," whispered Yuri to the man beside him. 

"Give him time," Ryosuke answered. His face, unlike Yuri, was completely calm in spite of the gradually becoming loud hisses reverberating in the room. “He’s probably intimidated. He’s small compared to him.” 

Yuri sighed. “That’s not how it usually works, you know?” Ryosuke removed his gaze from the two creatures in front of him to look at Yuri’s worried face. He tilted his head showing his confusion. “I’ve read stuff about this. They’re supposed to...get along the moment they meet each other.” His hands slowly moving like it’s gonna help his arguably vague explanation. 

“Huh, really?” The other said to himself. “Maybe he takes after you. He’s yours after all.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” The scowl in Yuri’s face morphed into something near to anger and the hisses in the room immediately grew exponentially louder, sensing the change of mood of his owner. 

“Hey. That’s not what I mean.” Ryosuke reached out for him gently to try to placate his obviously souring mood. He silently thanked the heavens when the atmosphere of the room got softer and scooted himself nearer to the man beside him, invading his personal space. 

When he felt Yuri slightly leaning onto him unconsciously, he didn’t say anything. 

“He’s smol—and no, not with an ‘A’ but with an ‘O’ and a single ‘L’—and you know that too. He’s you, in a lot of ways. He’s cute and squishy, but he’s shy and an introvert. I’m sure you would be intimidated and scared too if you meet another animal,” he gestured towards his own, “that big.” 

Unfortunately, that didn’t help Ryosuke at all, judging from Yuri’s still worried expression. “I know but...that’s not how it works.” His eyes were round and glimmering, pleading for Ryosuke to understand whatever he was feeling. “It’s just...”

“Give them time to adjust, hm?” He couldn’t help himself and hugged his partner tight. “They’ll be the best of friends in a few days.”

“What if it doesn’t work?” Yuri asked. 

Ryosuke chuckled softly. “Why are you being a worrywart?” He leaned his head on Yuri’s. “Besides when have I ever failed you?” 

“Sometimes you’re too busy, you don’t give me enough attention,” Yuri said with the cutest pout formed in his face, Ryosuke didn’t know how he managed not to kiss him right there and then. Instead he lightly nudged the man beside him while jokingly saying, “Oi!” 

Yuri’s light laugh brought a new light to the room, as if his laugh was enough to clear out all the tension in the room, and at the same time, it was also enough for Ryosuke to let go the breath he didn’t know he was holding the whole time. 

Even after years of knowing each other, being together, sometimes he’s still surprised how much Yuri affects him. Not that he didn’t want it, but a reminder sometimes wouldn’t be that bad. 

This time Yuri deliberately nuzzled himself closer in Ryosuke’s arms. “Time, huh? Okay.” He smiled. “I believe you.”

\----

“How are they?” 

“Still the same.”

“It’s been two weeks.”

“Well he’s a cat. A wild one. A rusty spotted cat to be exact. Not the most social cat species out there.”

“But he isn't just a normal wild cat, is he?”

"Hmm. Just give him time, yeah?"

"I don't like this."

“I know. I can feel you, remember? Literally.”

\----

"Ryosuke."

"Hmm?"

"It's been two months."

"And?"

"Nothing has changed."

"Yuri," he sighed, maybe a bit more dramatic than he should've, but he was really just feeling it today. He stretched out his arms wide in Yuri's direction. "Come here."

Not wanting to spend another second alone, he walked(ran, sprinted) towards the man who's keeping him sane these past few weeks and buried himself in his broad comforting chest. 

"Patience, love." His arms climbed up to ruffle his hair, a gesture that Yuri finds comforting. "You know you're not alone, yeah?" 

Yuri hummed. "Sorry. I just…"

"I know," he said in his softest voice he could ever muster. "They'll be a happy pack after all of this, you'll see."

"Who said they're gonna be called a pack? Just because yours is a wolf it's not gonna be a pack."

"Do you have a preference then?"

Yuri took his time thinking before saying, "None. But they're not a pack."

"Okay okay." He tightened his hold of Yuri, if it could ever be tightened. "Whatever you say." 

\----

“Where are they?” were the first words Ryosuke uttered right after entering the living room.

“On the couch, sleeping.” Yuri gestured using his head towards the sofa, his eyes still looking at him, looking soft and light and _happy_. His emotions were overflowing and intense, as if he could literally touch each emotion that brushes past through him. His exhaustion from work was suddenly wiped away and he couldn’t help but show how he really feels. What was the point of hiding it if he knew the other could feel what he feels, anyway? 

Feeling cheeky, he stood akimbo and smirked at him. “What did I tell you about them not getting along?”  
  


Yuri rolled his eyes before chuckling and strode towards Rysouke. “Yes. I know.” He tiptoed to place a light peck on his cheeks, a thing that was slowly becoming a routine in their daily lives. “But still, it took them 3 months to get along.”

Ryosuke lifted his hands to place them on the small of Yuri’s back, completely trapping him in his arms, another thing that was slowly becoming a routine, and a welcome one at that. “Everyone has their own timing, even for spirit animals. It’s all good now. As long as they’re now bonded.”

“It’ll work for us right?” Yuri asked, still looking for reassurance. 

Ryosuke took a small step back to look at Yuri but not enough to fully release him from his embrace, searching for something he couldn’t name but could feel. Even Yuri, who was completely comfortable being vulnerable to the man in front of him, was starting to feel conscious of himself after minutes under the scrutiny of Ryosuke’s observant eyes. He eventually averted his gaze and decided that looking at the animals—a wolf and a cat—sleeping peacefully on their sofa was a better view only to snap his head back to Ryosuke when he said, “Not even the bond of our animals won’t break ours. Soulmates, remember?”  
  


Like magic, like how almost everything about them is, suddenly everything made sense because that’s what he felt through their bond and now, “I know.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!


End file.
